Kaliber
Summary Kaliber is the god of the Gungeon, and is the one responsible for banishing the Lich to Bullet Hell. The High Priest leads those defending the Gungeon against the Lich, known as the Order of the True Gun. Kaliber is known as a raging goddess, and often bestows curses upon those that have earned her wrath, be it through envy or pride. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C, likely 4-C | At least 4-A Name: High Priest, First of the Order | Kaliber Origin: Enter the Gungeon Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely older than the Gungeon Classification: Gun Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Danmaku, Teleportation, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Homing Attack, Duplication of Attacks, Enhanced Senses (Can detect the player in darkness), Temporary Invulnerability, Magic, Summoning (8-C+ Skulls), Immortality (Type 6), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (via Shotgun Full of Love, et al), Fear Manipulation (via Stone Dome), Transmutation/Shapeshifting (via Snakemaker, et al), Statistics Reduction (via Devolver), possibly others | All previous abilities and Non-Corporeal, Creation, Possession, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5; Kaliber's will does not die in any traditional sense but rather fades away only to return later), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Power Bestowal, BFR into Bullet Hell, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4, can create physical manifestations of concepts such as her will), Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Amplification/Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Sealing (Can force people to remain inside of Bullet Hell once BFR'd there, the Gungeon itself is inescapable by those that have entered it), Necromancy, Holy Manipulation, Rage Power, Non-Physical Interaction, Can give form to a formless void, Reality Warping, likely many others Attack Potency: At least Small Star level, likely Star level (Can tank the Black Hole Gun and more powerful weapons easily; Comparable to Blobulord, who is capable of absorbing stars) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Created the Gungeon, which maintains a backdrop of stars in certain areas) Speed: Relativistic+ with Speed of Light reactions (Can battle the Gungeoneer) | At least Relativistic+ with Speed of Light reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Star Class, likely Star Class | At least Multi-Solar Stystem Class Durability: At least Small Star level, likely Star level (Can survive attacks from the Gungeoneers) | Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System level (The Lich was absolutely powerless to oppose her, should be able to take hits from other gods who are presumably as powerful as she is) Stamina: High, can battle the Gungeoneer Range: Dozens of meters | Inter-Dimensional Standard Equipment: None notable | Seven unique firearms of unknown make Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, superior to the Lich, who in turn maintained an impressive grasp on barrier-pushing magic that allowed him to manipulate time itself Weaknesses: Prone to fits of rage Key: The High Priest | Kaliber Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Necromancers Category:Holy Users Category:Rage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Void Users Category:Enter the Gungeon Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Tier 4